


Why Tommy Needs To Be More Observant

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marat gets messages meant for Mardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Tommy Needs To Be More Observant

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this Mischa/Dima fic [Too Many Words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/810634) and there was this little nugget involving Marat that seemed worthy to develop. You don't need to read that to understand this. Request from slyreflection.

Marat is trying to pay attention to Dmitry’s story but when he gets a text message, he’s more than happy to ignore him.  
  
>Tommy: Hey, long day?  
  
Marat scrunches up his face. When Tommy texts him, it’s usually just to mention where they’re meeting. Not casual conversation that starts like this.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mardy is struggling to fall asleep despite the noise from Mike and Bob practicing for a benefit concert when he gets a text message.  
  
>Tommy: Candy is deejaying tonight. You ready?  
  
He raises an eyebrow. Who the hell is Candy and since when do they go clubbing? That’s a Marat thing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two messages come in at the same time. Tommy is focusing on pouring tea but notices both Marat and Mardy have replied.  
  
>Marat: i rather stay in  
  
>Mardy: yeah, need distraction  
  
Fair enough, Marat may already found someone tonight so no need to find anybody. He can deal with that since it seems Mardy is ready to have fun. Tommy brings the cup to the nightstand and sits on the bed with laptop next to him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
>Tommy: I can do that. I'm already in bed. Nothing to do.  
  
It takes a moment to figure out why Tommy’s telling him that. At first, his mind does go to the idea of Tommy flirting with him. Which doesn’t sound right when it comes to text messages. That usually happens when they’re at the club.  
  
Because Marat knows that Tommy is inexplicably devoted to an American.  
  
Marat, Mardy… first three letters are the same. If Tommy is as clumsy with instant messaging as he is with chat rooms… this could be fun.  
  
* * * * *  
  
>Tommy: ok then. I’ll leave you alone. Good night.  
  
Now Mardy is confused. He was sure Tommy would help him through the night. He drops the Blackberry on the nightstand, pulls the covers over his head and tries to drown out the noises next door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
>Mardy: i am trying to stay awake. need help.  
  
Tommy grins widely at that news then starts typing quickly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So that is more important?" Dmitry says, interrupting Marat's amusement.  
  
Marat rolls his eyes. He wants to get away from this table so badly and, noticing the glare from Mikhail, he's not alone there. He tries to explain what's happening but he's eager to see Tommy's reply. He is not disappointed at all when it comes.  
  
>Tommy: I'm watching that DVD you gave me with the whips and chains.  
  
Marat has to smile at that news. He remembers giving Tommy tips but that particular thing wasn't from him. Which means that Tommy's found a good match. Marat exclaims, “Mardy! I didn’t think you were that kinky.”  
  
"Rotten jerk," Dmitry mutters, but then Marat lucks out because Mikhail yanks Dmitry away from the table before it can kill his good mood.  
  
"Thank you, Mischa," Marat whispers, then gets up himself to head to his car.  
  
* * * * *  
  
>Mardy: u know how to get me going. public place thats new.  
  
Tommy chuckles. Yeah, he does like the idea that Mardy needs to hide his arousal from others. He lowers the zipper of his jeans, hand in his boxers and settles in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
>Tommy: Who's there? Andy or MikeBob?  
  
Given that it's not immediately coming to Marat what MikeBob references, he'll stick with the safer option.  
  
* * * * *  
  
>Mardy: Andy. r u in bed watching that?  
  
>Tommy: Yeah, it's pretty hot. The guy in control looks like you. Coincidence?  
  
>Mardy: maybe ;P  
  
>Tommy: Like that tongue as well. Working down my body.  
  
Marat closes his eyes. He can vividly picture this and it's not good, not good at all. Okay, actually Tommy would be very good, always has been in his fantasies, but it's not good to do this now.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a few minutes, Mardy gets annoyed. Mike and Bob don't seem anywhere near ending this rehearsal. Since sleep does not appear to be an option, he should just go to the club after all. So he calls Tommy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
>Mardy: very good. have whip in hand.  
  
Riiiiing! Tommy shuts his eyes. Whoever this is deserves to die. He tries to ignore it but it doesn't seem to be heading to voicemail.  
  
Tommy finally picks up and says in an irritated tone, “What?"  
  
"Hey, babe. I'll go with you, okay? Mike and Bob's music is getting on my nerves."  
  
Tommy raises an eyebrow, asking cautiously, "I thought you were hanging out with Andy."  
  
"Why would you think that? I'm not with anyone. The twins are practicing next door."  
  
Mardy's voice sounds so innocent in explaining this. Nothing like the person that's texting... Tommy stares at the computer screen closely. "Fuck," he mutters as he quickly zips up his jeans.  
  
"Something wrong?" Mardy asks.  
  
"Marat will be dead by morning."

 


End file.
